We Just Do
by Pinkypig
Summary: Oliver, why do you love quidditch so much? It's just a game. PercyOliver Fic.


Disclaimer: Don't own Harry Potter.

* * *

"Oliver, why do you like quidditch so much? It's just a game." Percy said.

Only after the words left his mouth did he realize that had been a bad thing to say. Now his quidditch loving friend was at the verge of anger.

"Don't get angry with me Oliver. I just don't understand." Percy quickly said.

"Have you ever played it before?"

"No."

"Well, the only way you're going to know why I love it so much is if you play it."

"That's never going to happen Oliver. First of all, I don't play the sports. Second, I don't really know how to . . ." Percy stopped there for it was a bit embarrassing for him to tell Oliver why he had never played quidditch with his brothers or anything.

"We could go and play now Perc! The quidditch field isn't booked today. Let's go!" Oliver said excitedly.

"Oliver, I can't."

"What's the matter? Can't you fly?"

"Well. . .I. . ."

Oliver could remember their first year flying class. Oliver had flying down quickly where as Percy had to be sent to the hospital wing almost everyday. Oliver felt sad that Percy had not experienced the great game known as quidditch because he did not know how to fly.

"I must do something about this!"

Oliver grabbed Percy and threw him over his shoulder like a rug. Percy did nothing to stop him for he was in a bit of shock. Oliver had just thrown him over his shoulder. So, Percy did nothing but wonder what he had gotten himself into now.

Oliver dragged Percy out into the common room where they were met with weird looks from almost everyone. The only people who weren't staring at them were probably Ron, Hermione, and Harry who had issues of their own to sort out.

"The day has finally come George. Are dear brother is accepting his gayness and is going to elope. We must owl mother." Fred said.

"How did you do it Perc? Oliver Wood, Quidditch Captain and Percy Weasley, Head Boy. There's a couple that should go down in history. In fact I think Professor Binns already has it down for next weeks lessons." George said.

"One a handsome, daring, sports fanatic. The other, a skinny, rule abiding citizen, with a stick up his. . ."

"Oliver, I am capable of walking!"

"Sorry, I got carried away."

Oliver put Percy back on his feet and Percy quickly fixed his robes.

"Where are you two off to in such a rush?" Fred said.

"Snogging in your dormitory isn't daring enough for you? Going to try under the whomping willow?"

"Actually, we're going to. . ."

"Study." Percy cut in.

If Fred and George knew Percy was going to go flying with Oliver he'd never hear the end of it. Percy was just not a flyer and they knew it. Plus they would probably think other thoughts as well, they were Fred and George after all.

"In such a rush to study?" George asked.

"Yeah, Snape assigned a really hard paper about. . .uh. . .potions and we really have to get working on it." Oliver said.

Before the twins could ask anymore clever questions, the two bulleted out of the portrait hole.

"A potions paper about potions? That's clever Oliver."

"Hey, I didn't pay attention in class today. I was to busy going over quidditch strategies. This is my last year to win the cup."

"How did you ever get into that class?"

"Snape must like me. Who wouldn't? Look at me."

"Oliver, I'm sure the potions professor does not have a crush on you."

"You think he has a crush on the DADA teacher?" Percy rolled his eyes.

"No, I think he would rather kill Professor Lupin."

Soon the two were making their way across the grounds and over to where the brooms were kept. Oliver was complaining the entire time about how the school brooms were horrible and that he should have grabbed his. Percy shuddered at the thought of Oliver and him being caught going through the common room with a broom. They could say that they had detention with Filch and they were to sweep the trophy room, but Percy never got detention.

After the two picked out what Oliver said were decent brooms they headed over to the quidditch pitch to practice flying. Percy was a bit nervous about getting on a broom again, but he wasn't about to back out now.

"We'll just practice flying for now. Next time I'll introduce you to quidditch. Maybe if you get good enough, we'll get some more people and play a game. What do you think?"

"I think you're crazy Oliver. I'll leave the quidditch playing to you."

"How will you ever learn why I love it so much if you've never played it?"

"I. . ." But before Percy could get the words out Oliver had already mounted his broom and was telling him to do the same.

At first Percy was doing well. He had total control of the broom and was flying only a little behind Oliver. Of course Oliver wasn't flying very fast, but still Percy felt like he got it. This all lasted approximately three minutes and 42 seconds.

Before Percy could get comfortable with flying he lost control of the broom and was going everywhere. Oliver was reminded of the first quidditch game Harry Potter was in. He wondered only for a moment if Percy's broom was being jinxed as well. He then decided otherwise.

"I think there's something wrong with the broom!" Percy yelled as he was being twirled around.

"I don't think there's anything wrong with the broom Perc. Hold on tight okay."

"I want to get back down to ground!"

"We haven't been up here for ten minutes."

"I THINK I'M GOING TO BE SICK!"

Oliver rushed over to Percy without another word. He wasn't going to argue with a sick person. He helped Percy back down to ground where Percy quickly took off for the locker rooms.

Oliver put the brooms away before he joined Percy. Percy was in one of the toilets when Oliver entered. It made Oliver think that maybe it was a bad idea to take Percy out flying. Clearly he just wasn't meant to fly.

"Are you alright Percy?"

"I'm fi. . ."

Oliver cringed as Percy started gagging and his lunch being forced back out of him. It was enough to make any other person start gagging as well, but he wasn't any other person. This was Oliver Wood.

"Do you want me to take you to the hospital wing?"

"Yeah." Percy said as he walked out of the stall and went over to wash up.

After he was done Oliver grabbed him around the waist so he could help him walk and they began their journey to the hospital wing.

"I feel like an idiot. I can't even learn to fly."

"You are no idiot. Not everyone was made for flying. I guess you'll never know why I love quidditch so much."

"I guess that I don't have to understand why you love something Oliver. Just like you don't have to understand why I love the things I do. We just do."

"Does that mean that I don't have to have a reason for loving you? I just do."

* * *

I'm thinking about doing a second part, but I don't know. Review please. 


End file.
